This invention relates to gear assemblies and more particularly to planetary gear carrier assemblies.
Planetary carrier assemblies have generally been designed to either permit rotation of the spindles for the pinion gears or to prevent rotation thereof. When it was desirable to prevent the rotation of the spindles, these items were generally welded or staked in the carrier cage member to prevent the rotation. While the use of these manufacturing techniques is effective to prevent rotation, they do, as a general rule, prevent repair to the carrier assembly without significant reworking.